ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nerf Warfare (2014-Present) Series
Nerf Warfare is a Series that focuses on Task Force 141 Soldier and Protagonist, Captain Daniel, who is in the middle of a war while he is finding a way to stop this war which is aka World War 3. Prequels will begin in between, starting with Captain Daniel. Phase 1: 2014 Phase 2: 2015: Phase 3: 2015 Phase 4: 2015 Phase 5: 2015 Phase 6: 2016 Phase 7: 2016 Phase 8: 2016 Phase: 9: 2016 Phase 10: 2016 Phase 11: 2017 Phase 12: 2017 Phase 13: 2017 Phase 14: 2017 Phase 15: 2017 Phase 16: 2018 Phase 17: 2018 Phase 18: 2018 Phase 19: 2018 Phase 20 Part 1: 2018 Phase 20 Part 2: 2019 Phase 21: 2019 Phase 22: 2019 Phase 23: 2019 Phase 24: 2019 Phase 25: 2020 Phase 26: 2020 Phase 27: 2020 Phase 28: 2020 Phase 29: 2021 Phase 30: 2021 Main Cast: Cameron Redding: Captain Daniel : Captain of Task Force 141, Protagonist of Series, and Major Stone's Second in Command. His Sidearm is a Nerf-N Strike Elite Firestrike, due to it's High Power and Accuracy. He serves as the Nerf Warfare Version of Walking Dead Protagonist Rick Grimes. Cortez Eilerts: Lieutenant Ryan: Major Stone's Third in Command and Secondary Protagonist of Series. He Left the team to work in Alaska. His Sidearm is the Zombie Strike Sidestrike. He Serves as The Nerf Warfare Version of Carl Grimes. Art Eilerts: Major Stone: Major of Task Force 141, Daniel and Ryan's Boss, and the Tertiary Antagonist of the series. He got Killed in Colorado during the War. His Sidearm was the Maverick Rev-6. He serves as the Nerf Warfare Version of Dutch Van Der Linde from Red Dead Redemption. Mary Browning: Colonel Mary Perkins: Colonel of Task Force 141, Head Leader of Task Force 141, Daniel, Ryan, and Stone's Mentor, and The Big Bad Primary Antagonist of the Series as a whole, due to her starting the war, plus siding with the enemy. Her Sidearm is The Zombie Strike Hammershot. She serves as The Nerf Warfare Version of Negan from The Walking Dead, and yes she will be carrying a Bat in later episodes also........ Supporting Cast: Jesse Titus: Trevor: a Crossbow Wielding Survivor of the war, Member of the Claimers and Ex-Task Force 141 Soldier, and the Secondary Antagonist of Phase 13 and 15, and an Anti-Hero for the rest of the series, as he joins Daniel to overthrow Colonel Mary Perkins. He Carries the Zombie Strike Dreadbolt. He serves as the Nerf Warfare Version of Walking Dead Character Dwight, who is a member of the Saviors and joins Rick to overthrow Negan, which is what Phase 17 through Phase 20 Part 1 and Part 2 is about. Danny Browning: Daryl: Leader of The Claimers and the Primary Antagonist of Phase 13 and the unseen antagonist of Phase 11 and 12. Overall, he serves as the Quaternary Antagonist of the series. He serves as the Nerf Warfare version of Joe, Leader of the Claimers in the Walking Dead. No Pun Intended......... TBA: Lieutenant Colonel Derek Hoyt: Mary's Second in Command, and Lieutenant Colonel of Task Force 141, who serves as the unseen primary antagonist of Phase 16 and 17, but he appears in Phase 18, while he serves as the secondary antagonist of Phase 19 and Phase 20 Part 1 and Part 2. Overall, He serves as the Secondary Antagonist of the series. He Serves as the Nerf Warfare Version of Simon, Right Hand Man of Negan in The Walking Dead. Antagonistic Factions: Insurgents: a group of raiders and the Primary Antagonists of Phases 1-4. They Serve as the Quinary Antagonists of the series. They serve as the Nerf Warfare version of The Group called The Living aka Dave and Tony's Group in the Walking Dead. Allegiants: a group of Elite Soldiers and the Primary Antagonists of Phases 5-7. They Serve as the Quaternary Antagonists of the series. They serves as the Nerf Warfare Version of The Woodbury Army from the Walking Dead. T.A.C Squad: a group of Elite Soldiers and The Primary Antagonists 8-10. They serve as the tertiary antagonists of the series. They Serve as the Nerf Warfare version of The Wolves from The Walking Dead Show. Claimers: a Group of Scavengers and The Primary Antagonists of Phases 11-13. They serves as the secondary antagonists of the series. They are The Nerf Warfare version of the Walking Dead group of the same name. Task Force 141: a Group of Dangerous Elite Soldiers Under the Command of Colonel Mary Perkins and The Primary Antagonists of Phase 4-Present, plus the Main Antagonists of the series, Overall. They were also the Bigger Good Faction in the beginning of the series until after Stone's Betrayal against Daniel in Phase 4, turning them into the true main antagonists of the series. They serve as the The Nerf Warfare Version of Negan's Group, The Saviors from the Walking Dead. Hero Factions: Nerf Squad: A Group of Elite Soldiers who team up with Elite Nerf Strike, Killing Hunter YT, and Captain Daniel Agent Iceman: Agent/Soldier of Nerf Squad and one of the protagonists of The Nerf Squad Series by PDK Films, who will appear to help Captain Daniel fight Colonel Mary Perkins. He will appear also in a Future Crossover Episode. Played by Eric Kousky of PDK Films. Agent Erikson: Agent/Soldier of Nerf Squad and one of the protagonists of The Nerf Squad Series by PDK Films, who will appear to help Captain Daniel fight Colonel Mary Perkins. He will appear also in a Future Crossover Episode. Played by Paul Kousky of PDK Films. Agent Natalie Wilson: Agent/Soldier of Nerf Squad and one of the protagonists of The Nerf Squad Series by PDK Films, who will appear to help Captain Daniel fight Colonel Mary Perkins. He will appear also in a Future Crossover Episode. Played by Paul's Sister Anna Kousky. Other Nerf Squad Members have still to be confirmed to be in the crossover event and the final battle, and Paul's current friends in San Diego will play Task Force 141's Soldiers in the battle. Killing Hunter YT: a group of kid soldiers who are set to appear alongside Elite Nerf Strike, Captain Daniel, and PDK Films. Agent Hunter: The Titular Main Protagonist who support PDK Films and Captain Daniel against Colonel Mary Perkins. Other Members are yet to be confirmed. Elite Nerf Strike: Oliver: a Member of Elite Nerf Strike who sports the N-Strike Modulus Nerf Weaponry. Star: A Member of Elite Nerf Strike who is the Nerf Rebelle Archer of the Team. John: A Member of Elite Nerf Strike who sports the N-Strike Elite Weaponry. Mitch: A Member of Elite Nerf Strike who sports the Nerf Mega Weaponry. Agent Aaron: Leader of Elite Nerf Strike. Played By Aaron Esser Himself. Mentioned Groups: EstucheFiy CaCox97 Oddest of The Odd RackaRacka Crossover Villains: Blaze: a Nerfer Who carries the Nerf Apollo who serves as the main antagonist of Aaron Esser's First Installment of Nerf Elite Strike. He will return in future episodes of Nerf Warfare due to the series being connected to the other Nerf Series, and also he and Damon are allies of Colonel Mary Perkins and Lieutenant Colonel Derek Hoyt. Damon: A Nerfer Who welds the Nerf Rival Zeus and serves as the Main Antagonist of Aaron Esser's Second Installment of Nerf Elite Strike called: Nerf Elite Strike: Arsenal. He will return in future episodes of Nerf Warfare, along with Blaze, due to the series being connected to the other Nerf Series, also he and Blaze are allies of Colonel Mary Perkins and Lieutenant Colonel Derek Hoyt. Nerf Blasters and Melee Weapons: Pistols: N-Strike Elite Firstrike: A High Accurate and Powerful One Shot Laser Sight Pistol and Captain Daniel's Sidearm of Choice Zombie Strike Sidestrike: Lieutenant Ryan's Main Sidearm N-Strike Snapfire: a One Shot Type Skeleton Pistol and Daryl's Sidearm Nerf RIVAL Kronos: Lieutenant Colonel Derek Hoyt's Duty Sidearm N-Strike Nitefinder: One of Task Force 141's Main Sidearms Nerf Jolt: The Elite Verison is Captain Daniel's Backup Pistol and The Original Orange one is used by Task Force 141 Spys Nerf Triad EX-3: A Three Shot Pistol Used by Daniel sometimes in the series. It is also one of Task Force 141's Main Sidearms along with the NiteFinder. Revolvers: Zombie Strike Hammershot: a single action revolver and Colonel Mary Perkin's Duty Sidearm N-Strike Maverick Rev-6: Sgt Stone's Duty Sidearm, Daniel Carries it in memory of him currently alongside his Firestrike and Ryan's Sidestrike. Nerf Mega Cycloneshock: Used By Mary in The Final Battle Nerf Zombie Strike Double Strike: a two barreled revolver and Trevor's Sidearm Rifles: N-Strike Recon CS-6: A One Shot Long Rifle Based on The AR-15 Platform. Used by Captain Daniel in Phases 1-10 and is one of Task Force 141's Main Rifles N-Strike Raider Rapid Fire CS-35: A Pump Action Foregrip Nerf Gun used by The Insurgents and The Allegiants, Captain Daniel uses a one when he was captured. Mary Uses One in Phase 20. N-Strike Barricade Rev-10: A Semi Auto Rifle Used By Captain Daniel in Phase 10-14, One of Task Force 141's Rifles, and it is Used By Mary in The Finale. Nerf N-Strike Modulus Recon MK II: A Semi Auto Rifle like it's Brother the CS-6, it is equipped with a Holographic Sight and it is Daniel's Current Main Rifle. Nerf Mega Rotofury: Used in Mary in The Finale Nerf Mega Centurion: A Nerf Sniper Rifle with a Insta Kill, and it is Lieutenant Ryan's Main Weapon, until Mary Takes it and uses it in Both Parts of Phase 20. Nerf Rival Zeus: A Semi Auto Nerf Gun Based on the FN P90. Used by Captain Daniel and Task Force 141. Nerf Doomlands Lawbringer: A Modern Futuristic Single Action Revolver Rifle and the main long arm of 2169 Mercenary Bounty Hunter/ Evil Version of Captain Daniel. Heavy Weapons: N-Strike Vulcan EBF-25: A Heavy Nerf Turret Machine Gun Used by Mary in Phase 20 N-Strike Stampede ECS: Used By Trevor in Phase 20 N-Strike Titan AS-V.1: A Rocket Launcher Used by Captain Daniel in Part 2 of Phase 20 N-Strike ThunderBlast: A Grenade Launcher used by Mary in the finale. Melee Weapons: Battlemaster Mace: Used by Mary in The Finale Misc Weapons: Nerf Zombie Strike Crossfire Bow: This Crossbow is the Claimers Main Crossbow, and one is used by Captain Daniel currently. Nerf Zombie Strike Dreadbolt: This Crossbow is Trevor's Main Weapon, due to him being a Hunter before the war. Nerf N-Strike Big Bad Bow: A Bow and Arrow Used By Daniel in Phases 1-13